Olivia Takes a Bath
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Basil is having a bad day because his meeting didn't go very well and when he hears Olivia toot, he makes her take a bath.


**Let's say, in this fic, Basil is still persistent on Olivia taking a bath just for tooting. This one is an alternate version of my previous fic,** _ **Bottled Up**_ **.**

Basil had a bad day. His meeting went horrible. All of a sudden, he heard a girl mouse toot.

"Excuse me," Olivia said.

"Miss Flamkins!" he shouted, "What was that?!"

"Basil, I didn't mean it, I swear," she tried to say.

"Never mind that!" Basil retorted, "You're getting a bath! It's not lady-like to toot, unless that's what naughty girls do."

"What? No!" Olivia shrieked in shock as Basil grabbed a hold of her. "I already took one this morning."

"Well, you're getting another one."

"Basil, you're blowing this completely out of proportion!" Fidget shouted behind him, only to have the bathroom door slammed in his face. Basil was not in the mood for anything Fidget had to say at the moment.

"But, Basil, I have to go potty!" Olivia said, hanging on for dear life as she clung to the handle bars above the tub.

"Alright," Basil said in calmer tone as he put on his gloves and set her down on the floor. "But be prepared for your bath."

Relieved by what he just said, Olivia didn't hesitate to do what she was told. He turned on the faucet to get the water going when she was done.

"Now, I'm not doing this to torture you," Basil continued, "But I want you to get clean." He took a stride for the sink as Olivia stepped into the tub as soon as she was ready.

"I'll be back, so stay here and I mean it." With that spoken, he picked up her dirty clothes.

The now nude mouse girl remained in her spot had time to look around.

"Livy!" a familiar voice called up from the bathroom window.

Olivia jumped at her friend's voice. "Fidget, what are you doing here?"

"I am on a mission without permission," Fidget replied, "Because Basil is just making you take a bath when you haven't done anything bad."

"What can I do?"

"Hide." Fidget gestured towards a big black draining pipe that Olivia was bound to fit through. "You see this pipe? That's your way out. Trust me. If you get stuck, then I'll get Basil and give him a piece of my mind."

Olivia had to trust him. He is her friend. She did not hesitate to climb up there. Unfortunately, she was stuck. "Fidget, I'm stuck!" she shouted.

"Hold on tight, Livy!" Fidget told her, "I'll get Basil!" He glided down the window and ran back inside to get Basil.

…

"Basil, Livy's stuck!" Fidget said with dismay.

"She is?" Basil asked in shock, facing away from his newspaper.

"Yes, we'll have to get her out NOW!"

"Alright," said Basil as he set down his newspaper and put on a new pair of gloves.

…

Olivia was in the pipes, kicking.

Basil was aghast by the sight seeing her kicking for she was stuck. To get her attention, he patted her lower back above her sitting spot to keep her calm. "Olivia, it's me."

"Basil, please, let me out!" Olivia yelped.

Basil looked behind him. "Fidget, get behind me!"

Fidget hurried over to Basil's back and wrapped his wings around it. "We're going to pull her out on a count of three. One…two…THREE!" And the girl mouse was out, unharmed, but Basil had to check for red spots on her hips. So, he placed her in the tub to get plastic sheets and cream. When he was through, he placed the sheet on his lap and Olivia along with it. She figured that he didn't want a dirty girl on his trouser covered lap.

With the girl on his lap, Basil applied the cream on the sensitive red spots on her thighs as he covered her bottom.

"Why is your hand on my bottom?" Olivia asked, looking up at him.

"Because you must be all shaken up and you must really have to go again, so as soon as I'm done putting on this cream and you take your bath, then I'll let you go. The faster the better. Now, I understand why you tooted. Not because you can, but everyone does it by instinct." He had finished putting the cream on her hips and set her down in the tub and left her to it. Fidget walked behind him outside of the bathroom while Olivia cleaned herself up. When she was through, she suggested Basil to scrub her back. He did as she requested before she dried herself off with a towel and used the bathroom once again.

Basil motioned her to her room with her clean clothes she had packed.

Once she was dressed, he apologized to her, "Olivia, I am sorry I made you take a bath. My meeting didn't go very well and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Yeah, Basil, what were you thinking?" Fidget said with his fist towards Basil as if he were ready to clobber him.

"Fidget, I said sorry," Basil told him.

"Oh," Fidget said as he put his fist away.

"That's okay, Basil," Olivia replied, "I forgive you." And she hugged him.

The End


End file.
